


Transformers: Earth

by Hydrotrail



Series: My Transformers Story [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added, Rivalry, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrotrail/pseuds/Hydrotrail
Summary: The Cybertronian War has reached earth, will we survive or be lost under their feet.
Series: My Transformers Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715641





	1. Their War

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of the transformer's world and characters.

Location: Earth, Above Russia  
Time: June 30 1909

Two ships one gold like in colour the other a mix of black and purple, locked in combat, exited from a portal above the earth’s atmosphere, within the ship a green robot sat at the control terminal leaking a blue liquid, he tapped the place where an ear should be  
“Hound to crew do you copy?” Hound asked  
“This is Bumblebee, the Seekers have me pinned down could use assistance,” a voice said over the coms through blaster sounds  
“This is Ironhide and Minerva we just managed to evade the Constructicons, we’re gonna try to hold the engine room,” Ironhide said  
“I’m gonna try and keep us in the air,” Hound said as he began pressing buttons  
“Wait where’s Prime?” Ironhide asked.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Optimus Prime held onto his sword in a desperate attempt to not go flying off the two ships,  
“This is the end Prime your cowardice will end this war!” Megaton shouted blasting his fusion cannon at him, Optimus barely managed to jump behind a jutting out piece of metal  
“No Megatron even if I fall more will rise to fight!” Optimus shouted back, blasting back  
“Then they’ll fall too,” Megatron yelled, blasting a continuous beam that hit Optimus. Megatron stopped his laser and managed to grab the sword and walked over to Optimus who was still recovering from the laser  
“Now let's end this,” Megatron said raising the sword above his head  
“Yes let’s,” Optimus said back before charging into Megatron causing him to drop the sword.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Hound haphazardly welded a piece of metal over his wound “That should stop the bleeding” he thought as he pressed a few buttons activating manual control’s  
“Ok let’s do this,” Hound said to himself before he began piloting the ship into the planet they were near.  
“Hound what in Primus’s name are you doing?” Ironhide asked over the coms  
“I’m taking us down,” Hound answered  
“Into that blue ball?” Ironhide yelled back  
“It’s that or we die!” Hound responded.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Megaton barley held onto one of the ships, as he held on he saw a Optimus Prime recovering on top of one of the boarding tunnels between the two ships  
“No this only ends when I say it ends!” Megatron shouted blasting the boarding tunnels, because of his arm cannons power it went straight through the tunnels causing Prime to fall down into him.


	2. Our World

Location: A Small town, Texas  
Time: 6:00 pm Feb 22 2020

Jack Witwicky stepped out of his old truck onto the sidewalk in front of his house, he immediately took a deep breath, just taking air that didn’t smell of lead and dirt, he had just gotten back from his most recent tour sure he didn’t actually go into live combat but that smell can still make normal air feel refreshing, also tonight he would get to sleep on his own bed. He strolled up to the front door of his house after some fiddling with his keys he got the door opened and stepped into the smell of ludicrous amounts of perfume,  
“Mr.Witwicky you’re back!” a fairly short black haired girl with green eyes in a very flashy outfit said running up to the door, this was Natalia she was a girl from Mexico who moved here for post secondary schooling, she had approached him to take care of his house well he was out of town for a bit of side money to help pay for her courses.  
“Hey Nat, how you been?” Jack asked as he began taking off his coat  
“Oh I’ve been good, but you laundry room lightbulb burnt out last wednesday,” Natalia responded  
“You didn’t have it fixed?” Jack asked confused usually Natalia was on top of this kinda stuff,  
“I called but they can only make it tomorrow and I knew you could change it anyway so I didn’t bother,” Natalia explained.  
“Ok well you throw any parties or invite your boyfriend over well I was gone?” Jack asked, when they were working out their deal he had told her it would be fine to bring people over during the time she was responsible for the house,  
“Oh god no, I wouldn't hold a party somewhere so bland,” Natalia said moving her arms around the front area of the house, it was a fairly humble abode mainly white with an old grey carpet over most of the floor.  
“You know I know a girl who’s majoring in interior design I could probably talk into giving you a discount for redesigning this place,” Natalia explained knocking Jack out of his little trance  
“For the thousands time you’re college friends don’t have the dough to make that happen, and I’m happy with my house,” Jack responded, Natalia always did something like this she would point out something out of date or not hip and suggest a friend that she knew to help out, Jack knew that she was doing this because if they actually did a job for a customer they would get a small grade improvement for experience, but he always said “no”.  
“Come on I’ll give you a ride back to campus,” Jack offered  
“Nah Tony said he’d wait a minute longer so don’t want to keep him waiting.” Natalia explained as she put on her red boots and white coat with fur on the collar, bottom, and at the ends of the arms, before she left.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natalia Gomez dashed across the street, to reach the long blue and white bus parked at the sidewalk, as she reached the bus she did a quick turn before dashing onto it  
“Hey Tony, how you been?” she asked as she reached the top of the stairs, and pulling out her ticket  
“Not bad kid, Jack get back?” Tony answered  
“Yeah he did still refused my advice though,” Natalia answered turning to look at Tony, he looked fairly normal for a man of his age, he wore an old leather jacket, a black and white hat, and some old sunglasses he’d been the bus driver here since anyone can remember   
“Well he’s a stubborn kid,” Tony said shrugging, Natalia shrugged back before walking into the old bus, she picked the fourth seat from the front and immediately began texting her boyfriend.   
‘Hey I’m coming back’ she wrote  
‘Cool I’ll grab some food you might want’ he wrote back, Natalia put away her phone and began looking out the window, at all the cars, including an atrocious looking yellow car.


	3. Two Worlds: Strange Visitors

Location: Somewhere in the Texas wilderness  
Time: 2:00 Fed 23 2020

Jack Witwicky was following the Jeep for what was probably hours, he was tired and dehydrated but he had to find out where it was going, it was eventually drove into the ground Jack ran up to where this had occurred to see a ramp built into the ground rapidly closing in a panic he bolted down and jumped through the ever shrinking gap just in time. Jack got up and immediately felt a pain in his leg, it wasn’t broken but no sprinting for awhile, the Jeep was now driving down the giant tunnel, Jack began following the Jeep at a couscous range, the Jeep thankfully didn’t go to far before he reached a gold coloured door which opened to allow it in where it changed into the body form, Jack snuck in behind him  
“Hound good to see you back, what did you find?” a rough voice that sounded like it should belong to a military vet asked  
“Just some a con looking for something,” the green Robot apparently named Hound answered  
“That’s the third this week,” the old voice said back  
“Maybe that means they know where Megatron is,” a new voice said it was young and full of energy and confidence  
“And that could be where Prime is,” the old voice added. Jack’s eavesdropping was cut short when he suddenly found himself hanging in the air by his shirt face to face with a new one this one was red and white coloured with Red Cross’s on its shoulders, looking it over revealed it had a very curved body, it’s face had blue eyes that currently looked at Jack confused and lips for some reason.  
“Looks like we got a stowaway,” it said as the other creatures turned to look at Jack.  
————————————————————————————————————  
Location: Ark  
Time: 5:00 Feb 23 2020

Ironhide stared down at the human who Hound confirmed he saw during his fight with the seeker,  
“What do we do with him?” Bumblebee asked is Cybertronian  
“I’ll talk to him in the meantime Minerva make sure Hound doesn’t need any repairs,” Ironhide instructed, he then turned to the human  
“So now what you whip my memory and send me home?” the human asked  
“What no why would we do that?” Ironhide said back in shock  
“Sorry I thought that’s what aliens do,” the human said  
“Alright I guess an explanation is do, My name is Ironhide me and my crew are autonomous living organisms from the planet Cybertron, we’re called Autobots.” Ironhide explained  
“Uh ok so you’re living robot’s from another planet?” the human asked  
“Yeah basically,” Ironhide answered  
“Alright, names Jack mind telling me what you're doing here?” Jack asked  
“We we’re stuck in a war which brought us here,” Ironhide answered  
“A war with the other vehicle changing faction the jet belonged to?” Jack inquired  
“Yeah they're called Decepticons,” Ironhide said. Later Hound and and Minerva came back confirming Hound was fine, so he would take Jack back to civilization  
“You ready?” Hound asked  
“Yeah,” Jack said, getting in the Jeep.  
————————————————————————————————————  
Location: Somewhere in Texas wilderness  
Time: 12:00 pm Feb 24 2020

Jack Witwicky sat in the Jeep what could become a robot called Hound or something like that, to be honest he was still processing it all  
“How far did you say your truck was again?” Hound asked with his voice coming from the radio  
“Maybe a mile,” Jack said, checking his phone. The two eventually they found what was left of Jack’s truck, as it now look like a city after a Michel Bay movie  
“What the hell who would trash my truck?” Jack asked running to it  
“I don’t Maybe the con wanted to try and kill a human or two,” Hound suggested   
“Do you want me to take you home?” Hound asked  
“No don’t worry Tony usually makes one or two runs and if not I know the streets.” Jack stated walking away.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Location: Small Texas Town  
Time: 12:24 am Feb 24 2020

Jack got on the bus, thankfully Tony was doing a final sweep of the town before turning in  
“Do you ever sleep Tony?” Jack asked sitting in the front since the bus was empty aside from the two  
“On Sunday’s,” Tony joked, in all honesty he would probably sleep for five hours down a coffee and do this again tomorrow.  
“What are you doing out at this hour?” Tony asked  
“Just lost track of time,” Jack lied as the bus departed, that night Jack got little to no sleep instead he kept looking into any mention of giant robots throughout the years in every way he could.


	4. Two World: Contact

Location: Just Outside a small town in Texas  
Time: 12:00 am Feb 23 2020

Jack Witwicky took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the open air, he had decided to go for a walk a little ways out of the town for small hike, sure the state he lived in didn’t exactly have the best in the way of views, but walking through the land still gave him a sense of rest. After double checking his gps for his truck and putting on his glasses, he was off, walking down whatever path his feet chose, he continued this way for hours, until he heard the unmistakable sound of jet engines, he had heard them a few times on tours but why on earth was one here, he turned to look at a purple and black jet coming right at him, in a panic he dashed behind a rock, then something impossible happened the jets parts began to shift and move parts coming out to make arms and legs, with the wings on the back, for the final touch the cockpit slammed into were the main body part was revealing a head. The newly formed body then landed on the ground towering over Jack, thankfully it hadn’t seen him yet  
“What’s wrong bot can’t keep up?” it said to seemingly nothing, then an old green jeep drove right into its face, the jeep the began to change as well, it’s back half became arms and legs, and a head just popped out of the middle of the vehicle, the now formed body stared down the other robot  
“Fast enough?” It asked, the two robots clashed with each other. The jet immediately began overpowering the other, Jack began to move between cover to try and escape the two, he eventually reached an open patch of land so he made a mad dash but stopped halfway as the green robots hand went down in front of him, causing him to lock eyes with the creature, the creature made a motion with its mouth then hit the other across the face before blasting it with a shoulder launched missile.  
“Alright then bot let’s go,” the purple robot said before it tapped the spot where it’s ear would be, and seemed to have a quick argument before changing into his jet from and flying off.  
“That was close,” the green robot said looking down to Jack  
“Yeah what the hell are you?” Jack asked  
“Better you not know look I gotta go just forget you saw this and head back,” the robot said,  
“Ok,” Jack said, turning around to leave, until he heard the sound of the robot changing and leaving at which point he began to carefully follow.


	5. Two Worlds: The Nemesis

Location: Deception Base  
Time: 1:00 pm Feb 23 2020

Skywarp flew into the Deception’s earth base, the remains of their ship that landed at the bottom of the ocean making it almost impossible to reach, entering the base he changed form from jet to robot and entered the purple command center with blue screens all over, it was one of the few rooms not submerged in water and Soundwave intended to keep it that way.  
“Skywarp!” an all to familiar voice shouted as the red, white, and blue coloured body of Starscream entered the room  
“What were you doing?” Starscream asked  
“Soundwave ordered me to go on a simple scouting mission and I accidentally ran into a bot,” Skywarp explained, Starscream understood and changed his stance  
“Well from now on you only take orders from me, understand?” Starscream responded  
“Yes of course,” Skywarp said, beating his chest, with that Starscream left to plan something he was a pathetic leader, always petty and wanting, in other words the opposite of Megatron.  
Skywarp found Soundwave in his communications center which looked similar to the command center and was still beaten up from their crash,  
“Wave I found something,” Skywarp said entering  
“What,” Soundwave asked in his robotic voice, Skywarp tapped a few key next to a world map and zoomed in on a military base  
“Something was there but the Bots stopped me before I could investigate,” Skywarp said  
“Then you will have backup next time,” Soundwave responded, staring at the screen.


	6. Two Worlds: Random Signal

Location: Small Texas town  
Time: 3:00 am Feb 24 2020

After several failed attempts to sleep and hours browsing conspiracy pages about alien robots most of which didn’t match what he was looking for, Jack Witwicky decided to look through some old stuff he had in his garage, he eventually found his dad's old FM Radio that they had fixed up together years ago, now collecting dust.  
“Well there’s a chance,” Jack commented to himself, as he dusted it off and plugged it in, and set up everything he needed to make it work, after setting he decided to try some military frequencies, he had either used or heard of during his time in bases and over seas. He kept for trying for probably an hour he still had nothing,  
“Alright I’ll try one more and call it a night,” Jack remarked to himself before spinning the dials to the last frequency, at first it was like the others and Jack got up to put it away when.  
“Doctor what progress have you made with project M.E.C.H?” a commanding voice asked  
“Unfortunately we still can’t penetrate the subject bodies however I know we’re close we’ve got to be,” a much smaller and weaker voice answered. Jack immediately turned off the radio and began tearing apart the garage to find his old bike, he shoved the radio into a bag and began going as fast as he could to the Autobots base.   
—————————————————————————————————————  
Location: Outside the Ark  
Time: 5:45 am Feb 24 2020

Jack Witwicky was able to find the path back to the Autobot base after a while of looking around for the tracks Hound left, after finding them he was able to follow them to the base.  
“Hound, Ironhide!” Jack called out as he pulled up to the end of the tracks, nothing happened for a second, but the ground eventually opened up allowing Jack to move through the tunnel and arrive at the ship, where Hound was waiting to meet him.  
“What on Cybertron are you doing here?” Hound asked crouching down,  
“To show you this,” Jack said, taking out the radio and turning it on. Only for nothing to happen,  
“One sec,” Jack said moving the antenna around it took a second but he did find it again.  
“Mr. Freeman wants progress so I better get some next time,” the Authoritative voice demanded as the trains mission stopped,  
“Alright come in,” Hound said, opening the door. Jack Witwicky ran into the base leaving his bike outside, Hound helped him up by letting Jack stand on his hand and lifted him up to a platform that was apparently a keyboard with weird symbols. Hound then left for a second but came back with the other Autobots, Jack then wondered what exactly they turned into and decided to try and guess based on appearance, there was a yellow one with wing like things on its back from what Jack could tell it was some kind of car, cause it’s chest had the headlights of some cars, aside from those features what stood out is the it was smaller than the rest of the bots by at least a head. The second smallest had a red and white colour scheme and a face that seemed more feminine than the others, it was also much leaner than the others with a red cross on the chest signifying it was probably an emergency vehicle. Ironhide was the one Jack couldn’t place as the only discernible vehicle piece was a front window, aside from that nothing gave it away, Ironhide was red and had a cannon on each arm but it gave away nothing to his alternate form.  
“So Hound tells me you have some information?” Ironhide asked  
“Yeah,” Jack said pulling out the radio,  
“What are we supposed to do with that,” the feminine one asked with a fitting caring voice  
“Can your computer find our radio signals?” Jack asked  
“Of course it can,” Hound answered  
“Then help me get this plugged in.” Jack said. The Autobots reluctantly found a way for the radio to show the signal it was receiving, with way too many steps,  
“Ok so?” the small one asked  
“Find the relay locations if you can,” Jack said, Hound pressed a few buttons and a map of earth appeared on the screen, which zoomed into America, then showed two red dots one in Washington and one in,  
“Oh my god I can’t believe,” Jack said before breaking into laughter at learning the fact that the signal was also in Area 51,  
“What’s so funny?” Ironhide asked while keeping his eyes on the screen  
“Oh just that that base had been guessed as a place where the government keeps alien technology for years,” Jack explained  
“Well it’s worth a look,” Ironhide began  
“But we’re gonna need help,” he finished looking down to Jack.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Location: Outside Area 51  
Time: 6:00 am Feb 24 2020

Jack sat in Hounds alternate mode well he wore his official outfit, Bumblebee was sitting next to them in vehicle mode as well, which was a yellow car, he he three of them were currently in contact with Ironhide who was at the Autobot base trying to think of a plan,  
“No that won’t work I’m not a high enough rank to just waltz in without official orders,” Jack explained to Ironhide, so far they didn’t have a good plan for getting in as Jack would give an idea the bots would point out a problem, then they would give an idea and Jack would point out a problem in there’s, and around and round it went til.  
“Hey look,” Bumblebee said causing Jack to look up to see a familiar purple and black jet, followed by a blue one,  
“Decepticons?” Jack asked  
“Decepticons,” Hound answered as without warning he and Bumblebee sped off to the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I attempted to explain how the bots look in this chapter but I'm not sure if it worked so here's clarification, Ironhide looks basically like G1 but add the arm cannons from the movies to him, Hound is simple just how he looks in the Cybertron games, Bumblebee is kinda odd but basically take the Prime look but make it all yellow, and last is Minerva she essentially looks like the female autobots from G1 but with wheel shoulders, and knees.


	7. Two Worlds: Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Stuff I should explain before this chapter A the transformers are much faster than the actual vehicles B the seekers look, Starscream looks like ho he does in RiD 2015 the other seekers are the same but with different colours and no shoulder spike things.

Location: Area 51  
Time: 6:00 am Feb 24 2020

Thundercracker and Skywarp flew towards the human base that Soundwave had ordered them to check again as an energy signal similar to energon was emanating from it, but their scanners had failed in the past especially because of the chaos of this planet, so here they were.  
“Skywarp to Soundwave we can confirm that an energon like signal is coming from the base,” Skywarp said through the open channel referring to the fact that both of their radars had the ping of the energon over the base.  
“Understood proceed with extraction,” Soundwave ordered over the radio,  
“Shouldn’t we have back up?” Thundercracker asked  
“Negative none will arrive you must investigate yourself,” Soundwave answered  
“Understood Soundwave, Thundercracker let’s show these cars what they're messing with,” Skywarp responded, ending the transmission back to the Nemesis.  
“You realize that phrase doesn’t work here?” Thundercracker asked, but before any answer Skywarp began his descent. Skywarp blasted into the base transforming into his robot mode as he continued to wreak havoc on the base, Thundercracker landed beside him and made a b-line for the energon signal, this led him to a building where he tore off the roof and began using his weapons to dig into the earth. This method proved effective as he soon saw a massive tunnel,  
“Skywarp, quit wasting time and get over here!” Thundercracker yelled before jumping down to the base, Skywarp did follow him down where they were met by a giant black hallway with small places for the humans to walk and perform tests hallway Megatron was at one end, and Optimus Prime was at the other, both were held in place by metal restraints and had various pipes near and on them, the humans were trying to fight them with no effect.  
“Lord Megatron!” Skywarp yelled running toward their leader, Thundercracker followed well scanning him,  
“Well he’s alive just in stasis,” Thundercracker stated  
“Good then let’s get him out of here,” Skywarp said before he began tearing the restraints off,  
Thundercracker eventually moved to help him in his task.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Location: Area 51  
Time: 6:01 am Feb 24, 2020

Jack Witwicky jumped out of Hound’s driver seat looking in horror at what the cons did most people were just skeletons or remnants of the like,  
“Sorry Jack but you should go,” Hound stated as he and Bumblebee changed into robots and moved to the pit and jumped down. Jack stood for a second then clenched his fists, grabbed a pistol and key card from the body of a soldier and scientist respectively, and ran to the stairs that followed the pit.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Location: Under Area 51  
Time: 6:02 am Fed 24, 2020

Hound landed on the ground to come face to face with two seekers one black and purple, the other blue with red accents, and the towering form of Megatron with his powerful arm cannon still a fixed to his arm,  
“Well if it ain’t some little bots,” the black and purple seeker stated  
“Yeah and we aren’t letting you take back the leader,” Bumblebee said, throwing out some punches, the four cybertronians then charged at each other.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Jack busted down the door into a control that looked out to see Hound, and Bumblebee clashed with the two other bots, one he had seen earlier, the other was a new one who looked the same aside for a blue and red colour pallet. The room was empty cause of the attack, Jack looked at the corners near the ceiling to check for cameras and sure enough there was one in the left corner on his side, Jack slowly lifted his hand and pulled his trigger destroying the camera with a bullet, he then ran up to the console and inserted the card allowing him to use console Jack then started looking over the controls and found some kind of rising panels that would keep the bots at the ends of the hall safe from damage, not knowing which he had to protect as he could only see them for a few seconds as Hound and Bumblebee fought with the other two and the blueprint like references on the screen didn’t help much.  
“When all else fails,” Jack said to himself, activating both walls.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Skywarp delivered a punch to the small yellow autobot sending it a bit back, he was going to continue his attack, but he heard the moving of metal and looked back to Megatron to see a wall coming up in front of him.  
“No!” he yelled grabbing and activating his thrusters to fly through a crack in the door, when they made it through the door they hit Megatron disconnecting from all the wires and tubes connected to him,  
“Will he be ok?” Skywarp immediately asked  
“Give me a sec,” Thundercracker said scanning him,  
“He’s still got some reserves but we got to move fast, you start digging I’ll try to get him activated again,” Thundercracker ordered, Skywarp complied as he began blasting one of the walls to give them an escape, at the same time Thundercracker flipped over their leader and opened up his back, he then began moving some wires around and eventually got Megatron to be awaken.

“What happened? Where am I?” Megatron asked awakening and getting up,  
“We are on a planet called Earth,” Thundercracker stated  
“Thundercracker, Skywarp Why are we here?” Megatron asked looking around  
“This was where the space bridge took us, you’ve been offline for quite a long time,” Thundercracker answered as Megatron shakily arised. Skywarp was forced to speed up digging as the door began to open,  
“You should take this,” Thundercracker said handing Megatron a clocking device that he finished repairing earlier that day,  
“Why?” Megatron asked with a growl in his voice  
“Your current alternate mode would disturb the locals and almost certainly get us spotted,” Thundercracker explained, after a moment of consideration Megatron took and activated the device, at the same moment the noise of Skywarp taking was heard, Megatron and Thundercracker both flew out as the door finished sliding down.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Hound ran up as the door closed  
“Scrap, Jack can you open this door?” Hound asked  
“Yeah give me a sec,” Jack responded, pressing a few buttons, eventually the door began sliding open, by the time the door opened all the cons were gone.  
“Scrap!” Bumblebee yelled punching the wall  
“We can’t catch them now,” Hound said, walking up to the hole in the wall.  
“Well at least we can get Optimus back,” Bumblebee said looking to Jack who opened the other door and activated the release system causing Prime to fall into the arms of Hound and Bumblebee,  
“Alright come on we need to find a way out of here,” Hound said looking up at the hole. 

Jack ran back up to the ground floor and began trying to find a vehicle, most were destroyed but there was one truck with no cargo that had a destroyer front window but looked like it could still work, Jack ran up and opened the door finding the driver dead moving him out of the was Jack found that the keys were still in the ignition, Jack got in brushed some glass from the seat and turned the key to hear it pure. Jack drove the truck in reverse up to the pit and got out to run over,  
“Hound, Bumblebee, one of you get up here!” Jack shouted down, it took a second Bumblebee began climbing out to join him,  
“What’s your plan?” Bumblebee asked  
“Well you two get him up and we move him with this,” Jack explained pointing to the truck,  
“Problem he’s going to be obvious,” Bumblebee pointed out  
“That’s why we grab a tarp,” Jack explained.  
“Alright,” Bumblebee surrendered  
“Hound can get Prime to where I can reach him!” Bumblebee yelled down  
“I can try!” Hound yelled back, it took a minute and lots of tries but they did eventually get Optimus Prime up to street level at which point Bumblebee got him onto the truck’s back which was a pretty tight fit before retrieving a tarp, he put it on top of Optimus allowing Jack to secure it,  
“Alright we should be good,” Jack said re entering the truck as Hound joined them, he and Bumblebee changed form and drove off.


	8. Two Worlds: Leaders Return

Location: Middle of the Atlantic Ocean  
Time: 7:32 am Feb 24 2020

Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Megatron began their descent into the ocean where they found the crashed Nemesis, they flew through one of the destroyed thrusters to enter the engine room.  
“This is all that’s left of the Nemesis,” Megatron confirmed to himself looking around before they continued through the door which lead them to a hallway with a small amount of water at the bottom, they continued till they reached front of the ship, where Starscream waited  
“Skywarp, Thundercracker where have you two be…. Lord Megatron…. I am so pleased that you have returned,” Starscream said bowing begrudgingly  
“What has happened here Starscream?” Megatron asked  
“Well with your supposed death I began the repairs on this ship to leave this planet,” Starscream explained  
“You didn’t think to kill the Autobots well we’re here and return to Cybertron triumphant!” Megatron growled, crushing Starscream’s shoulder, he then threw Starscream aside and went to sit atop his throne.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Location: A Highway in Texas  
Time: 9:20 am Feb 24 2020

The drive back was exhausting at first they made good progress thanks to Hound and Bumblebee’s unearthly speed, but once they had been on the highway for an hour bystanders began showing up forcing them to respect the roles of the road, it took a good three extra hours but they got to where they could drive off the highway and return to the Ark. Once they returned to the Ark, Hound and Bumblebee immediately ran into the tunnel and a second later came back with Ironhide and Minerva in toe,  
“Hound, Ironhide grab him and follow me,” Minerva ordered as she threw off the tarp, the two did so and brought him under ground, where they carried him to the Ark and placed him in a stasis pod,  
“That repaired him as well as keeping him stable,” Minerva as she closed the stasis pod.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Location: Pentagon  
Time: 12:00 pm Feb 25 2020

Richard Freeman turned off the TV he sat in front of and let out a deep breath, he had just got the reports on what happened to Area 51 and he honestly couldn’t believe it some strange machines had broken in and taken the robots they had been studying since the 40’s but he had to report something, reluctantly he placed his hand on the intercom.  
“How can I help you Mr. Freeman?” the small voice of Shannon asked  
“Send a copy of whatever I just saw to the President and tell him it’s from me,” Richard said putting his head in his right hand,  
“Understood. Anything else?” Shannon responded  
“Yeah patch me through,” Richard said. Shannon’s voice vanished for a second before the sound of ringing was heard,  
“Hello?” the voice of the President asked  
“Mr. President it’s me,” Richard said  
“Ah Mr. Freeman how can I help you?” the President asked  
“I’m currently sending you something and before you see I cannot stress enough as the Secretary of Defense this is no joke or playing with footage do you understand sir?” Richard explained  
“Of course I’ll take whatever you send with complete trust,” the President said  
“Thank you,” Richard said, hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the first arc "Two Worlds" so tell me what you thought and how I can improve, thanks for reading.


	9. Life Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their leaders back the Autobots and Decepticons now look for their most needed resource

Jack Witwicky paced around on the massive keyboard, the bots had taken their leader to some back room and asked him to stay here, then the “small” form of Bumblebee stepped out of the room,  
“How are things?” Jack asked  
“He’s alive, that's better than nothing,” Bumblebee stated before pressing some buttons to bring up cameras. It didn’t take long for the other bots to arrive and begin checking on things, and after that Mineva walked off,  
“Hey Ironhide where’s she going?” Jack asked  
“What’s a she?” Ironhide asked  
“Wait what do you mean what’s a she?” Jack asked  
“I mean I have no idea what that word means,” Ironhide stated, as the other bots turned it was clear they had no idea either,  
“Um alright well for my species there’s these things called gender’s which play an important in the races repopulation and well the other gender can have multiple body shapes the most common looks something like Minerva,” Jack explained, hopefully to an effective degree  
“Alllright well “she’s” checking our energon reserves,” Ironhide responded  
“What’s energon?” Jack asked  
“Energon is the life blood of our species and without it we can’t run our ship’s system’s repair and maintain ourselves,” Ironhide explained as Minerva returned  
“How are we doing?” Hound asked  
“Not good it will take everything we have left to jumpstart Optimus Prime,” Minerva explained   
“Damn it, do you happen to know if earth has energon?” Ironhide asked  
“Not that I know of but I’ll keep my eyes and ears open,” Jack said before he and Hound left.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Megatron, Skywarp, and Thundercracker walked into the throne room aboard the Nemesis, where Soundwave, Starscream, Frenzy, Laserbeak, and the Constructicons waited  
“Lord Megaton, you’re alive?” Starscream yelled  
“You doubted me Starscream?” Megatron asked walking up to his second  
“O… of course not my lord,” Starscream said averting his eyes, Megatron stared him down for one extra second before leaving to his throne and easing on  
“Thundercracker report, why haven’t my repair system’s kicked in?” Megatron asked  
“In order to bring you back online I had to reprioritize your energon flow all your basic functions still work but any higher ones have been locked off until we can find more energon,” Thundercracker explained  
“Scrapper how much energon do we have left?” Megatron asked  
“We are currently unaware well we have been able to get some systems back up the energon storage area is still submerged my lord,” Scrapper explained  
“Very well Soundwave monitor the planet's frequencies for any mention of energon, Constructicons continue your work repairing the ship, seekers await further instructions,” Megatron ordered, all nodded and went to carry out said orders.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Time: Sunday, March 15th 2020

Minerva looked at her scanner as she and Bumblebee looked around some abandoned mine, for the past few weeks they had been searching every location in the drivable vocienty that might have energon or something that could work as a substitute for their leader, but nothing  
“Of all the back rust planets we could have crashed onto why did it have to be the one with no energon,” Minerva said throwing the tablet breaking a support beam   
“Hey Minerva there’s no need to get upset ok we’ll find what we need to get Optimus online,” Bumblebee said reassuring her  
“You don’t know that we’re light years from Cybertron on an unadvanced planet that doesn't even have a sliver of what we need,” Minerva responded picking up the tablet,  
“There’s nothing here let’s just go,” Minerva said transforming and leaving Bumblebee,  
“We’ll find it we have to,” Bumblebee whispered to himself before following her  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thundercracker watched as a small group of animals walked by him and his companions with no care it was truly interesting how they just continued with life despite how strange he and his companions were during their search for energon,  
“Thundercracker stop stalling and help us search!” Starscream yelled scaring a few animals away,  
“Apologies Starscream,” Thundercracker said taking out a device to look around for the resource, after walking around and scanning the area the device told him the result,  
“There’s nothing,” Thundercracker said putting away the tablet  
“Is there any energon on this Primus forsaken planet!” Skywarp said blasting the wall  
“Calm do-” Thundercracker begna trying to calm down his friend  
“No our leader needs it,” Skywarp responded  
“Trust my Skywarp he won’t need it soon,” Starscream said flying off  
“In your dreams Starscream,” Skywarp said before flying off. Thundercracker was about to follow but he remembered something he wanted to act on, grabbing a branch from a tree and nearby he put in his cockpit and flew off.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Hound walked into the back of the Ark finding Ironhide building something,  
“What’s this?” Hound asked running up and helping Ironhide lock in something to the larger device,  
“Something to help us search but we can’t use it til we’re sure,” Ironhide explained  
“Well then I’ll get out there to search,” Hound explained before leaving.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jack Witwicky sat on a local park bench it had been a few weeks since the bots had found their leader and he was still shut down, Jack had tried to look into possible locations for their blood, but of course anything that might be it, was just clickbait, so he had come here to try and blow off steam, then he saw a kid skipping a stone, that made him remember the guns, the explosions, the vehicles, and the dead, it kept happening, the flashes of what had happened, the men he killed, the ones he knew who died,  
“MR.WITWICKY, you ok,” the bubbly voice of Natalia said snapping him back to the world of the living,  
“Hey Natalie just had an episode,” Jack said moving over to let her sit on the bench  
“So what’s up with you?” he asked  
“Nothing much I just have the average homework and the like,” Natalia explained  
“How’s your boyfriend, uh uh-,” Jack said as he snapped his finished  
“Edward and he’s good, we’re good,” Natalia finished, before she pulled her phone out and began scrolling through it.  
“So is something on your mind?” Natalia asked  
“Some friends need something and I can’t help them,” Jack mussed  
“Well that’s a bummer… ha,” she said before leaning forward she showed him a meme, that said u.s over a man shaking his head, to “conventional weapons”, and a second that had him nodding at “experimental ones from an unknown company”   
“What on earth is that talking about,” Jack asked  
“Oh, right your a boomer, uh it’s about the rumour that the army in all their wisdom is getting some new company with unknown technologies to build weapons,” Natalia explained  
“Huh,” Jack pondered pulling out his phone and searched up this company, and almost immediately there were a litany of articles that asked where they got certain things from, Jack put away his phone and got up stretching,  
“Hey thanks Natalia I think an idea just came to me,” Jack said before leaving  
“Alright Buena suerte Mr. Witwicky,” Natalia said, waving.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thundercracker placed the branch he took into a scanning device, looking at the screen attached to machine, the liquid in the machine was a special kind of corrosive that systematically took organic things apart so he could learn about it  
“Something in the code of this allows it to use the power of the star in order to give it energy and thus life. Interesting,” Thundercracker pondered out loud, before the specimen decomposed,  
“Thundercracker, come Soundwave has found something that might assist are glorious leader,” Starscream said coming in  
“O.. of course Starscream,” Thundercracker said, shutting down the machine and following.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jack ran into the Autobots base finding the bots hard at work  
“Hey Jack why are you here?” Minerva asked offering her hand for him to get on  
“I have something that could be your power source,” Jack said as she put him down,  
“Wait you found a lead,” Bumblebee said  
“Look up Sumdac Systems,” Jack responded, Bumblebee did so and the screen showed the amazing complex that and countless articles about mysteries surrounding the company, one being the question of where their power came from,  
“It’s not definite but I think it’s worth a look,” Jack said  
“Alright where is it?” Jack asked walking in  
“That’s the problem it’s in D.C, even with your speed it will take you way too long to get there,” Jack explained  
“Well I might have something everyone follow me,” Ironhide said as the Bots and Jack followed him to a ring in a back room,  
“Meet the ground bridge, a portal to anywhere on earth,” Ironhide explained  
“How much power does it use?” Minerva asked  
“We have enough for one round trip,” Ironhide explained, all the Bot’s began questioning it for a few seconds looking around each other, before a ping came up on the computer they went back to see that Decepticons are attacking the company,  
“Bee fire up the bridge Hound, Minerva you're with me,” Ironhide said as he turned to run to the ground bridge followed by Hound and Minerva.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ironhide, Hound, and Minerva excited the ground bridge, seeing the Cons destroying the complex, all floored it to the base ramming into the seekers  
“Starscream haven’t seen you since the crash,” Ironhide said pounding his fists  
“Ironhide how long will you fight?” Starscream responded before charging into the bot, as Hound and Minerva clashed with the other two. Ironhide kneaded Starscream in the chest then punched him in the face before getting blasted away by the Con, Ironhide then pulled out a chunk of the ground and charged using the chunk of earth to block the blasts allowing him to start a brawl with Starscream overwhelming the Con.

Hound blasted the purple Con with his shoulder rocket  
“Give it up Con we both know how this dance ends,” Hound said, the Con didn’t respond before blasting Hound and charging into him knocking through a wall allowing both to see a strange cyan liquid, both knew what it could be and began beating into each other.

Minerva jumped onto the blue Con and began electrocuting him with wrist mounted tasers, causing him to fall, sending her through a wall allowing her to find the goods, then through the wall came the Con but once he saw the liquid that was clearly energon, he stopped and began loading up some containers with it,  
“What are you doing?” Minerva asked  
“Completing my mission, you can either do the same or we can fight and risk losing this,” Thundercracker explained.

Hound and Skywarp stood in destroyed room with various multi-coloured liquids on the ground, both began to stand again when all of a sudden Hound’s coms came on,  
“Minerva to Hound and Ironhide, energon found, let's get out of here.” Minerva said, Hound then transformed and drove off as the Cons also retreated.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ironhide, Hound, and Minerva drove back through the portal, before transforming,  
“Well?” Bumblebee asked, as he and Jack turned to them  
“We got it,” Minerva said taking out a bunch of canisters out with the cyan liquid,  
“Good Minerva awaken Optimus Prime, I’ll get this to the ship's reserves,” Ironhide said, taking the energon canisters. Minerva, Hound, and Bumblebee with Jack on his shoulder, walked toward the stasis pod, Minerva then plugged the canister in to a port, it was then emptied allowing the pod to open, then after a long second Optimus Prime awoke climbing out of the pod, only to fall but Hound and Bumblebee caught him,  
“Hound? Bumblebee? Minerva?” Optimus said clearly confused   
“Yeah Prime we’re here,” Bumblebee said as Optimus stood up getting his bearings,  
“Optimus your back,” Ironhide said walking up,  
“It would seem so my friend but who and what is that?” Optimus responded looking toward Jack  
“This is Jack a native of the planet, and the one who gave us the lead to find you and energon,” Minerva explained  
“Well then Jack allow me to thank you.” Optimus said looking toward the man.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The seekers landed in the Nemesis, Thundercracker taking out the canister and walking toward the throne and handing it to Megatron, who snatched it and rammed it into his arm,  
“Yes Megatron has returned!” Megatron said, arising from his throne and laughing.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A man in a full suit walked into a room that glowed of gold, with a massive bed and a giant tv opposite it, and a woman in a full red dress sat on the bed,  
“Ms.Sumdac, we have the footage of the raid on your facility,” the man said  
“Well go ahead play it,” Ms.Sumdac motioned to the TV, the man complied, it was slow recognition as Ms.Sumdac processed exactly what she was looking at,  
“It appears we have competition, good.” she said, turning off the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with the way I post on AO3 I decided that this might make it more worth while so here.


	10. RKS

Time: Friday, March 20th 2020

Optimus Prime, and Ironhide hid behind a Billboard as countless Earth vehicles drove past them, Optimus looked them over but almost none would suit him, until a vehicle with a flat front and an extra part coming off of the back,  
“That one,” Optimus said as his eyes lit up and scanned the vehicle, and was then forcibly transformed into that form,  
“Let’s go,” Optimus said as Ironhide transformed and they drove to base.  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
“Hola it’s Natalia I’m a little busy at the moment so leave a message at the beep gracias,” the voice of Natalia said through the phone,  
“Hey Nat I just wanted to say thanks, you’re tip really helped my friends,” Jack said quickly before hanging up,  
“Why couldn’t your friend pickup?” Hound asked from the radio of his vehicle mode  
“Who knows that girl does so much stuff I’m amazed she had time to breath,” Jack responded referring to Natalia, going to college, keeping a healthy relationship with her friends, and boyfriend, tutoring in both Spanish and English, and house sitting for him when he was on tour,  
“Here we are,” Hound said as he pulled up a little out of town allowing Jack to walk back,  
“Well what’s next for you?” Jack asked  
“Tracking down the Cons and ending this,” Hound said before, transforming his hand to give him something,  
“If you need us,” Hound explained before driving away. Jack stared at Hound he drove off, and remembered the jeeps that Hound resembled driving away countless times on battlefields, but he managed to snap out of it, he then went for walking to the town, and before going home he made a detour to the local car dealership, sure it took him about an hour to get there, but it would be worth it,  
“What can I do for you sire?” asked the man as he walked up to Jack,  
“I need a truck,” Jack said.

It did take awhile but Jack did manage to find a truck he wanted, at which point he payed and left, driving back home, on his way home Jack got a phone call,  
“Jack Witwicky here,” he said picking up as he parked  
“Jack it’s Smith, your coming back at the end of the month,” Smith said over the phone  
“Understood,” Jack said, hanging up, and going back to driving home.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Josie Beller woke up in a hospital bed strapped down with a Nurse in the room looking over somethings,  
“What?” Josie asked looking around  
“Oh hello Ms. Beller I’m sorry, there was an accident which the police are still looking into,” the Nurse said. Josie thought back and remembered the machines that wrecked the base, and she began feeling something,  
“I know what happened,” she whispered,  
“What?” the Nurse asked  
“Those machines,” Josie said as she blasted something freeing her from the bed  
“Ms. Beller I must ask you to stop,” the Nurse said  
“No,” Josie answered as energy blasted out from her toward the Nurse sending the woman through the door, Josie the float pad out to see two men she recognized as Nathan Schal an assistant from the lab, and Shawn Buckanon a scientist like her, but both were charged, Nathan seemed to always be moving in at least someway, no matter what, and Shawn was a massive being,  
“Soyoutwowerechangedtoo?” Nathan said scarcely fast  
“Yes,” Shawn said  
“Sonowwhat?” Nathan asked  
“Revenge,” Josie said  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Jack Witwicky, got up from bed, it had been two days since he learned about his next deployment, and he was still worried about the bots, sure in a fight they were fine, but it despite being active on Earth for apparently 20 years, they had just made progress, and apparently it had been this way for too long for any of them to remember, Jack made himself some cereal and turned on the TV, crashing onto the couch, but before he could even dig in the news man said,  
“In other news another crime was committed by the so-called enhanced individuals, what’s it look like Greg?” the news man said  
“Thanks Harry I’m here with an eye witness of the crime who’s here to tell us what happened, sir what happened?” Greg said  
“Well it started when two people with cloaks walked in, then one was gone and the shot something into the air to make us stay still, then they were gone,” the man said  
“Alright, back to you Harry,” Greg said  
“Thank you, another story is the current unsolved disappearance of Sumdac System employee’s Josie Beller, Nathan Schal, and Shawn Buckanon, hits their families and employer hard, more on that after these messages,” Harry said as Jack’s phone began ringing, Jack turned off the TV as he picked up his phone,  
“Hello Jack Witwicky here,” Jack said  
“Hey Mr. Witwicky it’s Natalia,” Natalia said from the other side  
“What’s up Nat?” Jack asked  
“Nothing I just wanted to say that I’m glad I was able to help your friends,” Natalia said  
“Yeah you really saved the day there,” Jack responded,  
“If I can ask can I meet your friends?” Natalia asked  
“Oh… yeah sorry they skipped town,” Jack answered, hanging up a little worried.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Natalia Gomez looked at her phone a bit worried, Mr. Witwicky seemed off to her and the time between the attack on Sumdac Systems, and him helping his friends couldn't have been a coincidence, could it.  
“Hey Nat you ok?” her boyfriend asked knocking her out of her trance,  
“Yeah just got lost in thought,” Natalia said putting her phone away,  
“Uh Sorry but I’m a bit swamped with, School, can we cut this short,” Natalia asked  
“Sure, catch you tomorrow?” he asked  
“Of course, see you,” Natalia said before leaving.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Minerva placed a sample of the Energon they liberated from the human facility, an analyzing device,  
“Teletran 1 scan,” she said, the machine then showed her some readings,  
“What did you find Minerva?” the voice of Bumblebee said as he walked in  
“The human scientists appear to have used the substance Plutonium as a stand in for the natural, energizing properties of Energon,” MInerva explained  
“What about the other two?” Bumblebee asked  
“A less powerful but more attainable energy source for one, and some natural energy for the other,” Minerva said, gesturing to two other vials of red and green substances, before taking the readings, and walking to the main Teletraan terminal, as Ironhide, and Optimus Prime returned,  
“Hey kid what are you doing?” Ironhide asked as they transformed  
“Imputing the readings of the new energon samples to try and find more,” Minerva explained as she finished,  
“Are you ok sir?” she asked looking to Optimus Prime  
“Yes Minerva I’m fine you did a good job,” Optimus Prime said, before walking into the base.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Joise Beller, Nathan Schal, and Shawn Buckanon walked, into a new town,  
“Thatgizmosaidtherehere?” Nathan asked  
“Yes,” Joise said, conjuring some energy.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Natalia Gomez sat on the bus as it drove through town,  
“Something wrong kid you seem quiet,” Tony asked  
“Just stray thoughts,” Natalia said spinning some of her hair, Tony looked at her through the mirror, and looked like he was about to ask, when all of a sudden the bus stopped and went off the ground a bit before landing again, every on the bus got off and well, most ran Tony went to the front of the bus,  
“Who are you and what did you do to my-ah” he said, before he was interrupted by a blast of electricity sending him flying a bit,  
“TONY!” Natalia yelled running over to him as she ran too Tony’s body immediately checking his pulse, before looking to his attackers, all wore cloaks  
“He smart kid,” the shortest said, Natalia pulled out her phone, and pressed 911, before putting it to her ear  
“911 what is your emergency?” the operater asked  
“I’m on Clancy street someone’s been shocked by a power line,” Natalia said  
“Of course just stay calm, we’ll get you an ambulance immediately,” the operator said, before Natasha hung up to see the figures were gone.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Josie Beller landed where the machine said the robots were, as Nathan stopped next to her, and Shawn landed next to her,  
“Sowherearethey?” Nathan asked  
“Down there, now Shawn please knock,” Joise explained, to which Shawn did so jumping onto the ground a few times before it opened up and five vehicles drove out, a red and blue semi truck, a red pickup truck, a yellow muscle car with black stripes, a green roofless Jeep, and a hybrid of an ambulance and a car.  
“Cutebutwherearetherobots,” Nathan asked  
“Here,” the pickup truck said as its sides unfolded revealing arms, the arms then went onto the ground and the vehicle began to stand up, while this happened the Semi Truck also hand arms come out and began to stand up, as well as the other vehicles standing up revealing the robots,  
“Finally,” Josie said, blasting the biggest one, as Nathan began running around the smallest, and Shawn jumped into the second biggest.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Optimus Prime stuck his hand into the ground catching himself before Hound landed beside him, Hound quickly got up and blasted their attacker but she countered by blasting a massive surge of energy destroying Hound’s attack, she blasted toward them sending energy at both, this pain didn’t last long as a blast knocked her off balance Optimus then transformed driving into the one attacking Bumblebee and Minerva, but he out ran the bot, as the others and Jack who had arrived, began overwhelming the attackers. The fight went on until the attackers were cornered,  
“Who are you?” Optimus Prime asked  
“We’re the robot kill squads and now you’re gonna die,” the woman said blasting forward,  
“I’ll break your circuits!” She yelled blasting a massive amount of energy into Optimus, until it stopped, Optimus arose to see a scorched ground and Ironhide aiming both cannons at the ground,  
“What did you do?” Optimus asked  
“She was, Prime-” Ironhide began  
“Save it your benched,” Optimus said, Ironhide didn’t argue instead he transformed and drove back into the base,  
“Thank you Jack,” Optimus said looking down  
“No problem I’m the only guy who knows about you so I should probably help you out,” Jack said shrugging,  
“Yes,” Optimus said before the bots went back into the ruins of the Ark this moment wouldn’t last as Hound looked at the screen  
“Optimus, we got something,” Hound said  
“What is it Hound?” Optimus asked  
“A cybertronian signal,” Hound said zooming in on a base that none recognized  
“Minerva open the teleporter we’re going,” Optimus said to all the Autobots   
“What about Ironhide?” asked Bumblebee  
“He must serve time for his mistake,” Optimus said as the teleporter opened and the four bots plus Jack left.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Natalia slowly opened the door as she snuck into Jack’s house, she thought she shouldn’t be doing this but to many things had happened since Jack’s return to not investigate, but everything in the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and laundry room seemed completely normal leaving only the bedroom, she had been inside before but this would be the first time she went in without permission steeling herself she opened the door and on the bedside table was something new, picking it up she saw a strange symbol, taking it she left.


	11. The War Begins a New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mysterious signal sends the Autobots to an old cold war facility, to clash with their old rivals again.

Megatron stood in front of the disabled Soviet Communication Base double checking his arm cannon as Starscream, and Skywarp flew above keeping a lookout,  
“Soundwave report,” Megatron said pressing his comms  
“All systems online no earth scanner’s will detect it, Ravage has been ejected and will begin transmitting now,” Soundwave said, a second after they activated their machine Starscream came over the comms,  
“Lord Megatron four of the Autobots have appeared,” he said  
“Hang back Seekers I wish to see how this new form treats me,” Megatron said before his body began to unnaturally shift and change into the form of what the humans called a tank.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Optimus Prime, Hound, Minerva, Bumblebee and Jack landed on the other side of the portal,  
“Jack would you know how to deactivate the signal?” Optimus Prime asked  
“I’d have to get a look but I can fit,” Jack responded  
“Then go,” Optimus said before Jack ran off. After the bots saw him leave they turned to see a black and white version of the human war machine known as a tank that blasted but the four bots dodged, Bumblebee transformed out of the dodge before driving full speed as the tank began to move and shift into the form of Megatron who dodged the Autobot Scout and grabbed him throwing Bumblebee into the ground before trying to blast the scout in the underside, but Optimus Prime slashed the Decepticon leader with his energy axe before punching the former gladiator in the face, the Autobot leader followed that up with an axe swing but Megatron caught it and kneed the Prime in the chest before slamming him into the ground, Minerva then jumped onto jumped onto Megatron using her arm implanted shocker’s to send a shock through the Cons system before jumping off allowing Hound to blast him twice with the shoulder cannon, Optimus then upper cuted Megatron sending him back.  
“Seekers to me!” Megatron yelled and so Starscream and Skywarp joined him in battle.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Jack Witwicky ran under the staircase to avoid the gaze of the blue and white robot with a face that looked like the symbol of the Decepticons, and a shoulder cannon, the con looked toward where Jack hid and began looking down until he transformed and drove to the other cybertronians. Jack then slipped around running up the stairs into the room only to be greeted by a black dog looking monster who jumps at him Jack dodge’s and runs into the room trying to use the keyboard, but is interrupted by the dog jumping on him easily overpowering the man, Jack then began to reach around till his hand landed on a piece of metal which he swung with all his might managing to get the machine off him, getting up Jack began evading the machine til he got an idea and began leading the monster back to the keyboard, until he was in front the keyboard the dog the jumped at him but Jack dodged causing it to crash into the keyboard causing it to begin sparking and the building shut down and Jack began running.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Megatron punched Optimus away and smiled as he looked to see the Satellite down,  
“Decepticons Kill them!” Megatron yelled sending a massive laser only to meet empty fields,  
“Soundwave did the signal make it?” Megatron asked  
“Yes, Lord Megatron,” Soundwave said  
“Then let’s leave,” Megatron said.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
In the void of space a ship drifted in space with a cybertronian in the pilot seat who appeared to be a badge robot with wings pressed a button receiving a call,  
“Onslaught we found em,” the Deception said.


End file.
